


Introducing AOObot

by TTMIYH



Category: Homestuck, No Fandom
Genre: Discord - Freeform, Meta, Multimedia, Other, Random Pairing Generator, Tool - Freeform, resource
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: A discord-based resource for browsing, searching, and interacting with Archive of our Own. Current useful functions include:Metadata Scraping ("scrape") -- Gets information about an Ao3 fic by ID."Lucky Dip" Searching ("search") -- Grabs a random fic from Ao3 within a search query. Works with any searches you can normally perform on Ao3.Random Ship Prompt Generators ("ship") -- Randomly generates pairings and prompts for ships. 7 fandoms available (Homestuck, Dangan Ronpa, Kingdom Hearts, NiER: Automata, Huniepop, RWBY, and Steven Universe) and growing!Challenge Prompt Generators ("prompt") -- Gives you an amount of time to complete an easy/medium/hard challenge in the categories of writing/art, chosen from a pool of randomly selected challenges. Win/Loss records are also kept!Coming soon:In-Discord Fic Reading ("read") -- Grabs a work by ID and presents it to you on Discord. Remember to give out Kudos appropriately!After that:Who knows?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. BETA RELEASE: 0.5

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Homestuck Smut Prompt Random Generator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967788) by [TTMIYH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH). 



Add AOObot to your servers by clicking on [**THIS LINK RIGHT HERE**](https://discordapp.com/oauth2/authorize?client_id=692607511135518760&scope=bot).

AOObot requires no permissions outside of the ability to read channels and the ability to talk.

AOObot does not keep permanent logs, but it does keep temporary command logs that are wiped on shutdown. Temporary logs take the form of the following:

Server: [Server Name, not ID]  
Author: [Username#XXXX]  
Time: [Day Month Date Year HH:MM:SS <Timezone>]  
Command: [Entered command]  
Result: [Returned result]

The only information stored server-side on a permanent basis is a database of servers that AOOBot is installed in -- their names, IDs, and verification status (see below).

 **UPDATE:** As of Beta v0.7, **this is no longer the case** \-- usernames (but not discriminators), ids, and win/loss records are also stored server-side for the Prompt command (and other commands in the future that will require persistence, such as the Read command).

**AOObot requires manual verification to access certain features, _such as the shipping function_ , or the ability to search fics with ratings above Teen, in order to ensure the safety of servers with potential minor userbases. Contact Ceeps#9999 for server age verification, or any questions or suggestions. You can also comment in here and I will probably see it.**

Again, add AOObot to your servers by clicking on [THIS LINK RIGHT HERE](https://discordapp.com/oauth2/authorize?client_id=692607511135518760&scope=bot).

And do enjoy!


	2. BETA 0.51

Changes:

Added the Prompt Generator (VERY WIP, but functional)

The Prompt Generator is not limited by server verification and can be used on any server. Currently, it has 5 basic prompts for Writing and 5 for Art, with no "Win/Loss" tracking or ability to interrupt the bot once you start. Hopefully, those will be added in the future!


	3. BETA 0.53

This version of AOObot officially changes the name to, uh, AOObot, and the prefix to "/aoo".

Mostly back-end changes that will help my code flow -- I'm preparing to move AOObot to a database installation rather than keeping all server information in a JSON file, for ease of use regarding my sanity.

Additionally, AOObot is now even more childproofed. The shipping function, even on an enabled server, will straight up not work outside of an NSFW channel, and the search function, regardless of server verification levels, will only return "General" and "Teen" rated fics when used in a non-NSFW channel. Further childproofing to come in the future.


	4. BETA 0.7

Jump in number is mostly arbitrary and based on internal versions.

Finally made the big move! AOObot is now hosted on a MongoDB database that stores server and user information, currently used to keep track of server statuses faster (and let them be editable without resetting the entire bot), and keeping track of win/loss records and other useful information for the Prompt function. Soon it'll also be used to keep track of someone's page for the Read command.

This update is mostly a tech-based one but it is a very important tech-based one, laying the foundation for all future additions to the bot!


End file.
